A management support device of the above-described type proposed, for instance, in Patent Literature 1 uses a portable terminal as an input means having a storage device for storing the name of a person, the time of work, and the description of work. Unlike a case where a desktop computer or other personal computer is used, the use of such a portable terminal permits each worker to input result information in real time.